Secrets
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: Sharpay has many secrets in her life. When the Wild Cats find them out, disaster strikes. Will Sharpay be able to keep the things she loves the most. I don't won HSM but I do own Fred Samuels. Minor Troyella, might be Troypay in the end
1. Boyfriends

'Hey Troy.' Sharpay waved at him, her blonde locks bouncing on her shoulders as she marched past with Ryan at her side.

'Hey.' Troy tried to smile but it came out as a smirk. Sharpay dismissed it and walked off.

'Hey babe.' Gabriella came up to Troy and they kissed.

'That was nice.' Troy smiled and hand in hand they walked to class. Gabriella and Troy were known as East High's golden couple.

Sharpay and Ryan walked into the classroom and the whole room quietened. Ryan raised an eyebrow. He knew Sharpay didn't like being called the Ice Queen and she was only known as that by school peers. Inside she was a kind hearted and sweet young girl.

Sharpay and Ryan sat down in their seats and waited for Ms Darbus.

Soon Ms Darbus entered the room.

'Good Morning people. Now make sure your cell phones are switched off and are not beeping through my class otherwise it'll be detention.' She said haughtily.

Sharpay clapped her hands together and Ryan coughed.

'Well if it isn't my golden stars.' Ms Darbus cooed and Sharpay smiled.

'Don't you mean golden devils?' Chad muttered to Troy and he let out a loud laugh.

'Is something funny Mr Bolton?' Ms Darbus asked.

'No.'

'Well would you care to explain why you laughed so loudly?' she asked.

'Actually you're Excellency it's my fault. I said something that made him laugh.' Chad said, hoping he wouldn't get a detention.

'Well Mr Danforth, I shall see you for 15 minutes in detention as well as Mr Bolton.'

The bell went for free period and the class left the room.

Gabriella and Troy walked past Sharpay and Ryan who were outside their lockers.

'Well if it isn't East High's most golden couple.' Sharpay leant to one side.

'That's us.' Troy looked down at Gabriella and they kissed.

'Ew.' Sharpay pulled her nose up.

'Don't feel bad Sharpay, just because you don't have a boyfriend…. probably for your meanness of course… doesn't mean you should be jealous.

'Jealous? As a matter of fact, I do have a boyfriend.' Sharpay said angrily. Chad, Jason, Zeke, Taylor and Kelsi came up laughing.

'The Ice Queen having a boyfriend?' Chad laughed.

'Tell me, is he an Ice King?' Taylor added.

'No he's a lovely guy. He's kind, sweet, caring and we love each other!' Sharpay yelled and suddenly she realised what she had just said. She clapped her hands over her mouth.

'The Ice Queen can love?' Kelsi asked.

'Cummon Ryan.' Sharpay marched off. Ryan eyed the Wildcats.

'I've got my eyes on you.' He growled before running off after Sharpay.

'I think it's about time that we play a joke on Sharpay.' Chad smirked.

'What did you have in mind?'


	2. Drugs and Fred

'Ok little bro, these are really powerful drugs.' Zeke's big brother Tim said.

'We made them ourselves.' Tim's twin Tony said.

'So what do they do?' Chad asked.

'Well, they are not harmless, but they can make the victim embarrass his or herself so bad that they'll become the laughing stock of the century.' Tony said proudly. Tim nodded.

'Plus they'll have no recollection. Our best work I have to admit. The drug wears off after 5 hours.'

'Thanks.' Zeke took the bag and the Wild Cats went to bake some ginger snap cookies.

'Hey Sharpay' Zeke came over with a bag in his hand.

'What do you want?' Sharpay snapped.

'Well, I made you some biscuits. Don't worry, I knew you were allergic to chocolate so I made them half fat and with ginger.' Zeke held the bag out for her and gingerly she took it.

'Thanks.' She said slowly. Troy and Chad watched Ryan's eyes narrow. Kelsi was sitting at the table very close to them so she could hear the conversation.

'Shar, I don't think you should eat those.'

'Why not Ryan' Sharpay asked.

'Because I saw Chad and Troy watching us; they're up to something, I just know it.'

'Alright, I'll give one to Kelsi, see what she does.' Sharpay go up and came over to Kelsi.

'Hello Kelsi, I was wondering. My mum made some cookies this morning, their ginger snap cookies and I'm not really hungry, plus Zeke gave me some fresh ones, want one?' she asked.

'Sure OK.' Kelsi put her hand into the bag and took one of the drugged cookies. Troy, Zeke and Chad paled as Kelsi ate the cookie. No second had she finished it, the drug began to kick in. Kelsi began to laugh hysterically and jumped up on the table and she then began to sing off key and she danced around. Sharpay jerked her head towards the Wild Cat team table. She marched over.

'I don't like being drugged.' She asked and she walked off.

Ryan and Sharpay came home in the pink convertible. No sooner as they had stepped inside the house, Sharpay began to cry.

'Shar, don't cry. Why don't we go see Honey? I heard Fred's gonna be there.

'Sure, I mean I don't see why not. Let me go change.'

About 10 minutes later, Sharpay was back down in tight denim jeans and a white tank top with trainers on.

'Let's go.' She grabbed Ryan's hand and they got in Ryan's silver convertible.

Chad, Zeke, Troy, Gabriella and Taylor were all sitting in the car talking when they saw Ryan and Sharpay driving past. Their jaws dropped when they saw Sharpay. No pink?

'Let's follow her.' Gabriella said and Chad turned the engine on and followed the twins.

Soon they saw Ryan and Sharpay pull in at a children's home. They watched Sharpay get out of the car and run into the arms of a 22 year old man.

Troy rolled the window down so they could hear the conversation.

'Hey babe' They heard the man say.

'Hiya Fred.'

'Ryan, I need to talk to Sharpay, alone please.'

'Sure, I'll just go in.' Ryan smirked as Fred took Sharpay towards the woods. The 5 teenagers followed them and hid behind the trees. They watched Fred bend down on one knee and pull out a box.

He opened it to reveal a massive 17 caret diamond ring.

'Sharpay Elizabeth Evans, will you marry me?' he asked.

They watched tears form in Sharpay's eyes.

'Yes, I'll marry you.' Sharpay slipped the finger on her wedding finger.

'Let's go and see Honey.' Fred kissed her and Troy's and the other teenagers mouths dropped as they watched the very passionate kiss.

'Who's Honey?' Chad mouthed and Troy shrugged.


	3. Honey and Secrets Revealed

Troy, Zeke, Chad, Taylor and Gabriella followed Sharpay and Fred into the children's home.

Suddenly a little girl's cry was heard.

'Mummy! Daddy!'

A little girl of about 3 years old came running up to the couple.

'Honey, are you ready to come home?' Sharpay asked.

'Yes, Mummy, I wanna come home. Me been waiting lots!'

'Well, I'm coming for you tomorrow sweetie.' Sharpay smiled.

Troy, Chad, Zeke, Gabriella and Taylor left.

'God, Sharpay a mother?' Taylor said astonished.

'And engaged?' Gabriella added.

'She must have had the Honey girl at 15 and he was 19. So they've been together for 4 years.' Chad was gob smacked.

'Do you think we should tell the school?' Gabriella asked.

'No way!' Troy yelled.

'Why not, the drugs didn't work on her, so why not go ahead with the plan.'

'Cause we have no proof.' Troy said.

'True.' Chad sighed.

'Not necessarily.' Gabriella smirked.

'What?' Taylor and the others looked at her.

'I took some photos.'

'We can't Gabriella! This is her business.'

'Ah come on Troy!' Gabriella gave a puppy pout.

'Fine, do it, but I'm not gonna take the blame.' Troy got in the car with everyone else.

Sharpay and Ryan entered the school and were shocked at the laughter, comments and stares they were given.

'What are you blobs staring at?' Sharpay demanded.

'Did it hurt Sharpay?' asked one girl.

'Did what hurt?'

'Never mind.' The girl ran off.

'_I heard that she's engaged to a 22 year old.'_

'Where did you hear that?' Sharpay yelled.

'Um…'

Sharpay grabbed the girl by the scruff of the neck.

'Who told you that?' she hissed.

'I dunno there are flyers everywhere.' The girl whimpered. Sharpay dropped her pale.

'No no, no no no no no.' Sharpay began to run around the school looking for a flyer. The first one she found was of Fred proposing to her and the other pictures she found were of her, Fred and Honey together.

'Oh no! Who would have done this?' Sharpay began to panick.

'Don't worry Shar.'

'Don't worry? My bloody secret out and there's nothing I can do about it?'

'Why don't you take up witchcraft?'

'Ryan! Be serious here!'

Ryan ad Sharpay entered the class room to be greeted by stares. Sharpay took one look at them and she couldn't handle it. She turned around only to see Mr Drayton close the door.

'Take a seat Ms and Mr Evans.' He said and Sharpay and Ryan sat down.

As soon as History class was over, Sharpay and Ryan went straight down to the drama studio, thinking it would be empty and safe.


	4. Invitations

Sharpay opened the door to see hundreds of students talking to her.

'Sharpay, did it hurt to have a child?'

'What's it like being a single mother.'

'Why did you do it Sharpay? You're the Ice Queen; you're not supposed to love at all!'

Sharpay turned away and ran, tears streaming down her slender cheeks. She skidded around the corner and bumped straight into the one and only basketball champion.

'Are you alright Sharpay?' he asked, holding her upright.

'What does it matter; I've been humiliated by someone and all I wanted was for this to be kept a secret. It was bad enough to be told that my child would be taken away from me and put into a foster home but after money and phone calls I was allowed to put Honey in a children's home until I was ready.

'I'm 18 now and a senior, I should have left school at 16, and then none of this would have happened.' Tears were now shooting down Sharpay's face. Sharpay bent down and took off her golden stiletto sandals and began to walk barefoot towards the exit of the school.

'Sharpay, you can't leave in the middle of a school day.' He called as he saw her take out her phone and dial a number. Soon a black convertible with Fred driving pulled up outside East High. Sharpay got in it and they drove off just as the students found her.

Chad, Zeke, Taylor and Gabriella came to Troy.

'I think we went to far this time.' Chad said guiltily.

'Yeah, drugging her seemed right and then when it didn't work out we drove her out of school. I feel really bad.' Zeke looked at his feet.

'Me too.' Taylor looked out the clear doors of East High and watched the black convertible turn the corner.

Sharpay Evan's never returned to East High after that ordeal.

A few months later, Ryan strode in and people parted for him like they did for Sharpay. He marched straight up to the Wild Cat gang. He fumbled in his bag and brought out some envelopes. He fumbled through them until he came to the names written in pink writing.

'I was totally against this idea of hers. I know it was you who humiliated her.' Ryan then stormed off.

The 6 teenagers looked at each other and then opened the envelope and pulled out a gleaming white and gold card. Troy looked down at his along with the others and began to read.

_To Troy Bolton,_

_You are here by invited to Fred Samuels and Sharpay Evans wedding. You may bring your family. It will be held in the Lava Springs Country Club on the 19__th__ of August this coming year. We hope you are able to make it and to meet our daughter Honey Samuels._

_Fred and Sharpay._


	5. Planning

'Wow, even after what we put her through, she still invited us.' Chad whispered.

'Yeah, I know. Poor thing, she probably doesn't know it was us'.' Zeke sighed.

'Well, the wedding seems to be in a few weeks.'

'_A few weeks!' _ Troy yelled out.

'Well I guess we'd better get shopping.' Gabriella and Taylor hooked arms and left for shops.

Troy, Chad, Zeke, Kelsi, Gabriella and Taylor entered the country club nervously. It was beautiful. Out in the luxurious gardens stood the large alter and there was white sating and red roses everywhere.

'I'm gonna check on the bride.' Taylor said and the three girls squealed and ran to find Sharpay.

Taylor and the other girls entered Sharpay's room to see her drama friends tightening a corset around her waist and slipping on a slinky white dress.

'Oh Brianna, I'm so nervous.'

'Girl, you're only 18 and you've got a kid and fiancé you've got a big life.'

'I know, I'm going on the X factor to become a star.' Sharpay smiled and Taylor cleared her throat.

'Ah! What are you doing here?' Sharpay cried.

'You invited us.' Gabriella sneered.

'I know that, but I didn't invite you to come in here did I. Scram!'

'I always knew you were the Ice Queen.' Gabriella snarled and then she left. Taylor and Kelsi left with her also. Tears streamed down Sharpay's face.

'Brianna, I've been called the Ice Queen, am I doing the right thing?'

'Of course.'

'I think I should perspone it for a bit.' Sharpay looked out of the window where Fred was talking to Troy and Chad. Sharpay left the room and went to Fred. Troy's jaw dropped when he saw her and the other men's gazes followed his. Fred gasped when he saw his Sharpay cry.

'Oh Fred, I don't know if we should do this now.'

'Why not?'

The two were oblivious to the two boys.

'It's just that girls from my school just called me the name that I hate.' Sharpay lowered her head.

'No one calls my Shar Ice Queen on her wedding day. Are you sure you wanna stop this?'

'I wanna marry you, but…'

'Sharpay, I can't wait to marry you, because I love you.' Sharpay looked straight into Fred's eyes and smiled.

'What the heck Fred, I'm going to marry you.'

Fred bent down and Sharpay put a finger on his lips.

'Lip gloss…' his face fell, 'plus you can't kiss the bride on her wedding night.' Sharpay skipped off.

Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella sat beside the pool.

'Can you believe the bitch? She has the nerve to invite us and then she kicks us out of her dressing room!' Taylor snarled.

'I know she really is an Ice Queen.' Kelsi commented

'I have an idea, why don't we crash Sharpay's wedding.' Gabriella smirked and the three girls nodded and shook each other's hand.


	6. Why?

Sharpay walked slowly towards the large alter with a bouquet of lilies in her arms. Sharpay looked at Fred who was smiling at her. Mr Evans stopped and hugged his daughter tightly. He kissed both of her cheeks.

'I can't believe my little girl is getting married.' He cried.

'I have to go alone daddy. I love you.' Sharpay smiled and she continued towards Fred. Fred held out his hand and she took it.

Suddenly Fred saw Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi running around in bikinis.

'Fred? Are you OK? What are you staring at?' Sharpay looked worried and then she looked in the direction to see Gabriella and the other girls prancing and preening and blowing kisses at Fred. Tears welled up in Sharpay's eyes and she ripped her hand out of his grip, threw the flowers up into the air and Troy caught them. The witnesses turned around to see Sharpay ripping her veil off and running towards the girls. They looked at each other and ran after her.

'I hate you! How could you? I invited you even though you tried to drug me and revealed Honey. I hate you.' Sharpay slapped Gabriella, stomped on Taylor's foot and spat in Kelsi's face before running indoors.

Troy, Chad and Zeke went up to the girls.

'What was all that about?' Troy asked angrily.

'What was what?' Gabriella asked.

'You just ruined Sharpay's wedding!' Chad yelled.

'I'm not baking anything for you anymore.' Zeke walked away angrily.

'That's it Gabriella, we're over.' Troy walked off.

'Same for you and I Taylor.' Chad ran after Troy.

Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other and began to cry. Kelsi felt shameful and walked back inside to put her clothes back on.

Meanwhile Troy began to look for Sharpay; finally he found her still in her wedding dress packing.

'Sharpay?'

'Look Fred, it's over.' Sharpay still didn't look up from her work.

'It's not Fred.' Troy said gently.

Sharpay turned to see Troy standing in the doorway. Sharpay dried her eyes and sat down on the bed.

'Why would he do that?'

'I dunno Shar, but…'

'SHARPAY!' Fred's voice came. Suddenly he burst into the room and Sharpay began to cry again.

'Oh Sharpay please don't cry.'

'Why did you do it Fred?'

'I dunno. There's something I never told you alright.' Fred confessed. Sharpay looked into his eyes to see sadness and wanting for forgiveness.

'I'm listening.' Sharpay whispered.

'When I was 15 I began to have an obsession with girls in swimsuits and bikinis. Soon I got fed up of it so I went to a physiatrist. He taught me and helped me so when I went to the beach, I felt nothing for those girls, but when I saw you I knew you were the one for me. That was why I looked at them. I couldn't help myself. I love you to pieces and I'm going straight back to the physiatrist to get it sorted. I will understand if you don't love me anymore so…'

Sharpay got up and hugged him.

'I forgive you Fred, if you'd have told me, it would have been different.'

'Do you still have a place in your heart for me and you to wed?'

Sharpay burst into tears again.

'Yes. Let's do it now.' Sharpay got ready and Troy stayed with her while she did her make up.

'I'm happy for you Shar.' Troy smiled.

'Thanks.' She smiled warmly and Troy handed her the bouquet of lilies.


End file.
